starbirdchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Corvus Pavorum
Corvus Pavorum is a Force-sensitive human male allied to the Dark Side of the Force. Commander of the Eventide Destiny, Corvus roams the galaxy seeking objects pertaining to the legendary Sith. Artefacts that allow Force users to connect to the Dark Side and provide them with knowledge and ability to become more powerful. Background Corvus Pavorum was born on Coruscant as the only child of Marek and Cassana Pavorum. Taken from the his home by Chiss Jedi Master Rokani at the age of 4 years old, Corvus was entered into the re-established Jedi Temple and trained as a Youngling. Showing great understanding of the Force, Corvus became a Padawan to Rokani at the age of 13. Through his teenage years, Corvus developed a high level of confidence in his own abilities, often getting himself into trouble. In these situations, he would often exploit the benefits of his family name and reputation to talk his way out. The Pavorum family were known for being one of the wealthier families on Coruscant, with ties to major Defence organisations dealing with weapons and military technologies as far back as the Clone Wars, continuing on through the Galactic Civil War, the Cold War and the First Order-Resistance War - particularly known for allying themselves alongside whichever faction was the most profitable at the time. Nearing the end of his Padawan trials, Corvus continued to display a high level of aptitude in his use of the Force and his abilities with a lightsaber. It was at this time that Rokani began training Corvus in more unorthodox methods. Methods that had previously been linked to those who had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force. Before long, Corvus became suspicious of these methods and confronted his Master about them, discovering that Rokani had fallen to the Dark Side many years before and had been hiding within the Order, eagerly awaiting a Padawan like Corvus who displayed enough power and potential to join him. Tempted by the knowledge that Rokani could provide him, Corvus agreed to follow his Master as they continued their training. As lessons continued with Corvus now aware of Rokani's true alliance, he found the methods being used far more rigorous and challenging than usual. At times, the challenges often proved to be potentially fatal, with one particular session of combat training ending with Corvus being impaled through his lower abdomen and out his lower back by Rokani's lightsaber - an incident that has left Corvus permanently scarred. Over the years of training, the level of risk grew higher and higher, demanding Corvus to adapt quickly to new situations or suffer the ultimate consequence. Specifically memorable challenges included being locked in an arena alone with a number of Rathtar, left to outrun a pack of Hyenax without a lightsaber, and trying to break free from being chained to a wall while sealed inside an arena with an Acklay without using the Force, which apparently Rokani had received inspiration from after hearing an old training story from his Master. With the risk to life increasing exponentially, it wasn't long before the Jedi Order caught wind of Rokani's methods and acted against him in an effort to hunt him down and stop him. Rokani fled, promising that if Corvus followed him, he would continue to offer his knowledge and skills in the Force. Corvus agreed and the two seized control of the Eventide Destiny, escaping the Jedi Order. With their Dark Side identity now revealed, Corvus set upon synthesizing a new lightsaber crystal for himself, allowing him to possess a red lightsaber blade. For years, the Eventide ''roamed the galaxy actively avoiding detection from the Republic Navy, Jedi Order and even Mandalorian Hunters, never remaining in one place for too long. Rokani continued to train Corvus, informing him of the existence of several Sith Artefacts that had been lost, scattered across various regions of the galaxy that held knowledge and insight that would allow Force users to become more powerful. Rokani had learned of a possible location for one such artefact after intercepting a message from the Jedi Order, leading them to the planet of Mygeeto in the Outer Rim. While they believed they were the first to arrive and collect the artefact themselves, it turned out they had been baited into a trap set by the Jedi Order. They were ambushed by a small group of Jedi Masters - led by Grand Master Bren Thwait. With the artefact in his possession, Corvus was ordered by Rokani to return to the ''Eventide ''to prevent the Jedi from getting their hands on it, no matter what the outcome was. As Corvus fled, Rokani held off the Jedi attempting to follow in his tracks for as long as he could but was inevitably struck down and defeated by Grand Master Thwait. Corvus succeeded in returning the artefact to the ''Eventide, and reluctantly took his fallen Masters place as it's new Commander at the age of 26. Since then, Corvus has continued roaming the galaxy in search of more Sith artefacts. Personality Dark and mysterious, Corvus likes to keep to the shadows and observe individuals from afar. Coming from an affluent family background, Corvus has developed an air of superiority, often coming across as ignorant or arrogant towards others as he sees himself as being 'above' them or 'better' than them. An exception to this attitude being when someone presents themselves as a challenge or possesses a quality or information that Corvus seeks - at this point, his full attention and interest becomes locked on them and he will do whatever is necessary to get what he wants from that person. He can be charming, seductive, playful and flirtatious all for the purpose of getting what he wants but he is cold, calculating, devious and determined to succeed in his goals. His years of training as a Jedi Padawan under the guidance of Master Rokani modelled Corvus into a disciplined, composed individual, rarely allowing his emotions to get the better of him. Even when being lured by Rokani into methods used by Dark Side Jedi, Corvus was very rigorously trained to keep his feelings in check - to allow strong feelings of anger, rage, hatred and vengefulness to flow through him, fueling his ambitions and empowering his abilities without compromising him. While training under Rokani presented itself as a challenge and at times even fatal, the complexities of combat are something Corvus developed ratherly elegantly. With very clear, natural and fluidic movements and footwork, Corvus almost makes combat with a lightsaber seem effortless - his mind consistently calculating his opponents next move and seamlessly adapting his position and approach to suit. His primary goal in combat is to disarm his opponent, without necessarily causing fatality. In many cases, avoiding physical confrontation is a desirable option, but this is in no way a sign that Corvus is not capable of defending himself if the situation calls for it. In regards to being interested in pursuing methods and artefacts pertaining to the Sith, Corvus is unlike many of his infamous predecessors that also chose to follow the path of the Dark Side of the Force, being particularly refined in his actions. He is not an outright killer, often choosing to spare the lives of those who cross him, and while he lives on pedestal of supremacy in his mind, he has no need or want for Galactic Rule. In fact, he is quite content to keep himself to himself, only having real issue with those who cross his path and attempt to obstruct him. The Pavorum family as a whole are known for being highly attention, focusing efforts on the most intricate of details. Perfectionists in their own right and Corvus is by no means an exception to that. His strengths and abilities in altering the perception of those around him by means of Force Projection are immensely detailed and authentic to the letter, but often this exacting quality acts as his biggest weakness, presenting scenarios and illusions that are almost '''too '''perfect and clean cut. On untrained minds, these visions are flawless, but ask too many questions and the facade starts to lose integrity.